space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Soviet Log 48
Being Dead Might Not Be Worse? The Battle of Sobornaya Square raged on. One of the NKVD agents hurled a Sonic Grenade to open the night, (go Cheap Area Effect Defend Denial!), scattering the crowd. Eva chased some of the Infantryman to the north side of the square, while to the south Rocquette and Mei-Lin could see a second NKVD Staff Car approaching from the west. A Sniper up on the roof of the Government Headquarters fired a shot at Mei, but she Defended and the NKVD Driver she was fighting took the hit, blowing his leg off! Unable to fathom how we were going to be able to hold off an unending stream of Assailants for over 20 minutes, Rocquette in desperation turned to the remaining NKVD Squad Commander and plead with him that if he was a true patriot of the motherland he must stand down and listen to her tale of evil Nazi Sorcery! She rolled 37 to Beguile, and the guy hesitated! Roc promised that Bishop Borris would verify her story, but just then Eva opened up with a burst from her retarded Area Effect Pistol, raining plasma spacks down on the square, and potentially undermining our negotiating position. As the new car pulled up and screeched to a halt we recognized that the two drivers were the NKVD Officers that Katya had been hanging out with previously, (Genni and Alexi), but were subsequently distracted when a particularly formidable looking NKVD Agent got out of the back. As he strode into the square he suddenly began to quiver and twitch and started a terrible transformation into some sort of twisted monstrosity! Simultaneously, he began emitting a high pitched keening noise, which soon appeared to negatively impact the other NKVD agents as well, who also began to twitch and quiver. Meanwhile, Eva Finished her Burst, Citicaling the first car and a bunch of agents as they all started to metamorphosize into some kind of terrible Resident Evil Bullshit, (the agents, not the car). As we reached the end of the Round all of the NKVD agents in the square, (except for Katy's buddies), also began to make the crazy noise as well, and Rocquette used her Jump Field to beam in right behind the Agent, lining him up for a Sucker Punch to open the next Round. So much for negotiating! At start of the Round the dead guys all finished transforming into freaky Bio-Horrors and began getting up, great! Rocquette tried to use her speed factor zero skill action ability to squeeze in a Squad Command, but totally failed the DF Check, D'oh! Then Eva Critically Fumbled with the last shot of her Burst, rolling a 94 for 'Hit Self; DR +Double Accuracy', Double D'oh! Rocquette tried to sneak attack rear attack the Agent, but Fumbled, (safely), then had to simultaneously Defend against Mei's ridiculously enormous wrecking ball, which flipped the second car as it smashed its way down the hill and ricocheted off of the Kremlin wall. Roc narrowly edged out the NKVD Drivers to take cover from it in the alley behind the Cathedral. Then the thing that used to be the agent Roc had been parlaying with previously criticaled Mei, disgusting pseudopods bulging out of his mask all the while. As the Agent charged back in on Roq and they exchanged blows ineffectually Eva, still sounding like the Russian version of a Brooklyn trucker, Squad Commanded, (making it easily). Then Mei got Criticalled again, and tried to Benny her Defend, but failed and went down; Prone, Unconscious and Bleeding after sacrificing for the Grievous Wound! (Gut-Shot, -3 to Defend!). Eva opened up with her big area blast again, hitting the second car now as she rejoined the rest of the party, but got a shit tonne of her own PD reflected back at her by the Light Constructor agents. Roc got a tag team billy club dervish from the male driver and the Agent, but defended, then defended again against the free attacks she took the next segment as she jumped over to where Mei-Lin's mangled body of was crumpled at. Eva, now flying around above the square, provided cover fire, blasting with her Area Effect and Shocking a couple of more of the disgusting creatures. Rocquette defended against the Agent, but got Critted by the other guy, taking damage on her Armor, the Eva got super wide-boreded! Ignoring the blows raining down on her Roq used her medical training to heal Mei-Lin, (who was still Prone however). Meanwhile though, two of the monsters had pushed their way into the doorway of the Cathederal, injuring Giacomo and threatening the other Soviet Vunderkids. Car No. 1 one Rocketed Eva as she flew around the square, plus she got snipered as well, (but on the armor fortunately, so no Grievous Wound). Then she swooped down and tossed her deployable cover to reinforce the entry to the Building, but it wasn't quite big enough to block the entire thing, and the super defendey agent-monsters dodged inside! Rocket picked up Mei in her arms and jetted into the Cathedral through the opening remaining at the top of the door, placing her nimbly on her feet and landing in front of Svetlanna. Eva backed off a bit as well at this point, tacking the opportunity to nano-fix her RF, then all of the agent-things stacked up on the Door and destroyed the Deployable Cover, (2 Segments, as predicted). As Lisolette scuttled up onto the Archangel Roof, Roc healed Giacomo, and Eva just had to AoE the guys clustered at the door, hitting some & scattering them again. We noted that the Defenders now appeared to be even more inhumanly fast. Yay. The Agent weathered the blast, but survived and charged in. Giacomo was waiting though, and NPC Critted him, taking him out! Rocquette healed Giac's Bleed and jumped in to the hole in the line the Agent had left, and Mei cast an illusion of us running away down the street. Rocq took a quadruple attack, but defended on an unmodified roll of 2(?). Mei-Lin charged up to the front as well, holding the door with Roc. Eva got double teamed & hit, then hit again as she Jumped away to up on the Archangel roof w/ Lisolette. Back on the ground, Roq missed a Snap Kick at the human driver, but Mei Critical Acid Jabbed the monster next to him for 19 Acid from her corrosive touch! At least one dude was momentarily distracted by the illusion, then the Hot-Shots blew up the first car, sending the driver flying! Rocquette finally had to Accro-Defend, but kept up the fight. Eva opened up on the second car with a burst from the roof but had trouble maxing out her damage, her gun emitting spacks. Mei unleashed her own version of a Snap Kick, the monster rolled a one to defend, re-rolled it, rolled another one, rolled a 2, and succesfully defended. Rocket opened up with a laser burst, but never rolled higher than 4, flailing wildly. :( We didn't quite make it to the end of the Round. Katya's hair better be pretty fuckin amazing. Rewards 1 Combat Roq 4 Random Points and 1 Benny of Writing Eva 1 Benny of Art Mei 1 Benny of Death Kat 1 Benny of Return Katya's Easter Mini Adventure! DM Note - So, in thinking this through I assumed that Katya, on her own and armed with a couple bennies, is probably sneaky enough to infiltrate the soviet headquarters, so poor rolling is more likely to eat time than result in a complete failure. After sneaking out of the cathedral, Katya did a circuit of the other teams and scouted out best access points for the Palace, where she knows Vasily will be (hopefully). (no roll - takes 1 hour) Katya makes her way to the back wall of the Palace and starts to scale the side. Unfortunately, all the windows are barred and most have coverings so Katya can’t see inside. After a bit of searching, she does find a window on the 2nd floor with a broken bar and an empty office inside.(5 - takes 45 Minutes) Trusting her disguise, Katya steps out of the office and starts searching for Vasily to confront/save/assassinate him. The 2nd floor is organized as a large office with dozens of clerks writing and rewriting instructions. Katya nods at the guards as she makes her way upstairs. As she sees the 3rd floor is a nicer version of the 2nd, Katya decides to continue to the top. (10, was a 2 but I gave you a reroll - takes 45 minutes) The 4th floor has a different layout, with offices on the corners and large boardrooms in the middle. Like the other floors, guards stand at the stairs. After looking around for a bit, Katya sees case of old rifles outside one of the offices and move up to speak to the watchful, stern looking clerk. “I have an urgent message for Commissioner Zaytsev!” Katya tries unconvincingly. “Very good, give it here. I shall deliver it presently.” exclaims the clerk, holding out his hand. “Uhh, the message is for his eyes only.” “Very well, you may wait for the Commissioner to return” and the clerk motions to some chairs outside the office. After some back and forth where Katya tries to wait inside the office and the clerk is on the verge of snapping, Katya sits down with a sigh. (3 lol - takes 45 minutes) -We can pick it up here. I think 5-10 minutes of roleplaying will have you caught up time wise. I hope for your sake, your rolling gets better.